secrets in the cabin
by Not all of us are real
Summary: Teenage Shanks and teenage Buggy are playing the well known game truth or dare. A cute One-shot with the lovely pairing Teenage Shanks x Teenage Buggy.


We all have those days where we just want to be left alone and Buggy just so happened to have one of those days today. He would normally have practiced handling his knives or shout at a certain redhead, he shared cabin with, to make him go away, but Shanks just didn't feel like listening and had dragged the bluenette down to the floor where they now sat in front of one another. They were in their own cabin, all alone, in the middle of the day, sitting on the on the wooden floor and looking at the other person in front of themselves.

"what do you want, you flashy dumbass!?". Buggy asked, being annoyed by being dragged on the floor by the other teen.

"I want to play truth or dare with you!". Shanks said joyfully, making his kind smile in the process, showing that he really meant what he said and actually wanted to play the childish game. Buggy had actually forgotten all about the existence of the game he once loved so much. The clown then got an idea. He could get back at Shanks by making him do whatever he said.

"okay, I guess we can try to play that for a bit". Buggy said, somehow a little unsure of the redhead's intentions.

"Great! I call dibs on going first". Shanks exclaimed happily, glad that he finally got the bluenette to play some sort of game with him. ,,damn it,, Buggy thought to himself and he slowly began to pout because of the quick defeat of being the first one to do something weird.

"Truth or dare?". Shanks said, practically jumping, looking like an excited puppy.

"..I think I go with truth". Buggy stated, already starting to get nervous. Something felt off about this game.

"how many times a day can you masturbate?". Shanks said, almost falling over in excitement.

Buggy felt his pulse go higher and higher. ,,What the hell are you thinking, you flashy bastard! Asking somebody about such a private thing. .. god damn it all to hell. It looks like I have to answer this dumb question,, he thought to himself.

"well.. I.. I do it rarely because I'm around men all the time, but I think my record is two times a day". Buggy said while he blushed madly with embarrassment.

Shanks fell from his position, clutching his stomach while he laughed his ass off.

"Okay, now you have had your fun for now. Truth or dare?". Buggy said, bright as a tomato while he looked at the floor.

"dare". Shanks said, confidence in his tone.

"I dare you to play the rest of the game butt naked!". Buggy said snickering.

Shanks got up and took off his clothes without embarrassment. When he was done he sat down on the floor and acted as if he wasn't naked, but he still sat indian-style to hide his dick.

"truth or dare Buggy?". Shanks said, grinning from ear to ear.

Buggy felt uneasy by the way Shanks acted. It was like nothing could make him embarrassed, and Buggy didn't want to answer something that weird again so he just took the other.

"I choose dare". Buggy felt like his stomach was making knots and he felt nervous.

Shanks somehow looked a little sexy and relaxed when he said "I dare you to sit in my lap, facing me, for the rest of the game". Buggy got all red in his face when he heard the redhead's response. He had secretly always had a huge crush on Shanks. He could feel the hair on his arms stand and he could feel cold sweat run down his neck and back.

Shanks tried to soothe Buggy a bit by calmly saying "come on Buggy, don't be scared, I don't bite… that much". Giving the clown a dashing smirk in the process.

Buggy felt heat rise to his face yet again, he slowly stood up and walked over to Shanks and sat in his lap, facing the person, who dared him to do this.

"Truth or dare?" came the quiet voice from the bluenette. Buggy couldn't look Shanks in the eyes, afraid of being laughed at.

"Truth, but Buggy, can I say the truth by telling you something that I need to get off my chest badly?". Buggy got curious and looked the other male in the eyes. "why not. This can't be getting any worse now can it?".

Shanks threw his arms around Buggy to hold him tight and made sure that he couldn't run away. They were body to body and couldn't see the others' face. "Buggy you have to listen to this, because I'm pouring my heart out right now to you. Got it?".

Buggy felt glad that he was close to shanks and actually wanted to hear what Shanks had to say there was so important and he could only nod against the other's head, because he was speechless.

Shanks felt the nod and got ready.

"I care deeply about you Buggy and I will never hurt you nor let you get hurt. You may not feel the same way forwards me but I love you Buggy. I love you and nobody can ever change my feeling towards you. If you don't feel the same way, please stay as my friend. My life wouldn't be the same without you".

They were quiet for about a minute until Buggy hugged Shanks tighter. Shanks could feel wetness on his face where Buggy was. Buggy was actually crying?

"oh you dumb flashy bastard, of course I love you, I have loved you for a long time". Shanks felt all happy inside and smiled his kindest smile. Shanks parted the two of them to look at Buggy in the eyes. The clown had red swollen eyes from the crying and he smiled softly to his companion.

Shanks brought up his hand and captured the bluenette's chin and went in to capture the lips he had been craving for eternity. Buggy kissed back and after what felt like forever, he felt a tongue under his lip pleading for entrance. Buggy Slowly opened his mouth and let Shanks' tongue go on a discovery in his mouth.

Buggy moaned into the kiss, turning on shanks even more, making him show even more passion in the kiss.

Buggy parted them to give them both a breather. Buggy slowly placed his forehead on Shanks' forehead and smiled sweetly. "I love you Shanks". Shanks got all happy and replied "I love you to my red nosed Buggy".

Please review. I love to read about what you readers out there think of this fanfiction. :-D


End file.
